LO QUE ELLAS QUIEREN
by La venus Negra
Summary: Basado en la pelicula lo que ellas quieren. Cuando Hermione se encuentra triste y Harry no sabe que hacer, recurre a un libro que contiene una solucion, pero Harry no sabe lo que le espera...
1. Y TODO COMENZO ASI

**NOTAS INICIALES: **antes que nada, los personajes no son míos. Le pertenecen a la señora J K Rowling y a la W B. Escribo porque me gusta, no por sacar ningún lucro.

Este fic va dedicado a una persona maravillosa y que sinceramente para mi es de las mejores autoras que hay: Feagalaxia.

**Y TODO COMENZO ASI…**

Era una fría tarde de Octubre, un viernes para ser mas exactos y debido al mal tiempo se habían suspendido las clases en Hogwarts, la escuela de magia y hechicería. Parecía una tarde normal (quitando el hecho de que no habían clases) y todo transcurría como siempre había sido: Malfoy molestando a los Griffindore, Dumbledore en su despacho, Snape en su despacho y de malas pulgas, Parvati y Lavender buscando nuevos chismes, Ron pensando en cierta rubia ojos azules, Hermione leyendo su libro: Hogwarts, la Historia… En fin, nada fuera de lo normal. Pero había algo que no encajaba. Generalmente cualquiera que fuese la actividad de alguno de los miembros del trío, siempre estaban juntos en la sala común y este no era el caso porque faltaba un miembro y ese era Harry Potter.

Un chico de increíbles ojos verdes se encontraba en la cabaña de Hagrid leyendo un libro que se titulaba _Los deseos mas profundos, de Billy Nelson_, el cual contenía hechizos y pociones para saber que es lo que querían las personas y como ayudarles para conseguirlo. Harry estaba preparando una pócima llamada _como saber lo que la bruja quiere_, al principio le pareció que debería dejar las cosas así y descubrir por si solo lo que ella quería, pero pudo mas el deseo de saber lo que le pasaba y así poder ver como la ayudaba por lo que hacia mas de dos horas que estaba preparando la poción con la cual estaba seguro (almenos eso creía el) era la solución a todo.

Todo mundo sabe que a Harry Potter no se le dan las pociones, y hasta cierto punto es enemigo de ellas (y del maestro que enseña) pero cuando Harry quiere lo mejor para ella, no le importan las consecuencias de sus actos así que no es extrañarse que estuviera dispuesto a beber una poción extraña la cual en teoría le ayudaría a saber lo que pasaba por la mente de Hermione Granger.

Mientras Harry aguardaba a que la poción se enfriara, se pregunto como había llegado a esta situación y por casualidad sus neuronas se lo recordaron…

**Flash Back…**

_Hacia mas de una semana que Hermione se mostraba triste y distante de él y de Ron (y del resto de los demás que la rodeaban). Al principio pensó que quizás no había entendido algo de Aritmancia y que eso era la fuente de su decaimiento, pero pasaron los días y con estos aumentaba la tristeza en la mirada de Hermione. Preocupado comenzó a indagarse a si mismo que era lo que le sucedía a su amiga ya que cuando se lo pregunto ella contesto que no le pasaba nada y que la tenían preocupada los EXTASIS. Obviamente Harry no le creyó y se propuso saber que era lo que le sucedía. _

_Justamente estaba pensando en esto mientras se encontraba en la sala Común en espera de sus dos mejores amigos, cuando entraron por el retrato de la señora gorda las arpías mas chismosas de todo Hogwarts: Parvati y Lavender que se dirigieron a las butacas mas próximas a la de él. Al parecer se acababan de enterar del último chisme en Hogwarts porque no paraban de hablar. Al principio no presto atención, hasta que…_

"_¡Te lo dije Lavender!" murmuro emocionada Parvati mientras señalaba a la mencionada con un dedo "Yo sabia que la causa de su decaimiento se debía a algo" y haciendo un gestó de triunfo continuo "La verdad ahora que ya no esta con Michaell tendré el camino libre"_

"_Bueno" Lavender dudaba "Yo lo sospechaba porque últimamente había visto a Susan muy distante de Michaell…"_

"_Tienes razón, además ya no me sentiré mal porque terminaron antes de que yo se lo ganara"_

"_Quizás tengas razón, pero todo mundo sabe que cuando alguien se encuentra triste o es porque le pasa algo o porque quiere algo y según mi deducción Michaell todavía quiere a Susan" Parvati la miro de manera asesina y prosiguió "Aunque puedo estar equivocada…" _

_Harry ya no continúo escuchando porque se le acababa de ocurrir algo. Quizás lo que le tenia con ese animo a Hermione era: O le pasaba algo (cosa que dudaba, pues siempre ella le decía lo que le sucedía) o quería algo, ya que ella nunca era accesible cuando se proponía algo. Cualquiera que fuese el motivo, Harry lo averiguaría y le ayudaría. Parvati y Lavender continuaron con lo suyo y cuando llegaron sus amigos, se fueron al Gran Comedor a desayunar y cuando terminaron Harry se excuso diciendo que se tenia que ir al despacho de Dumbledore (cosa que no era cierta, pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió para que Hermione le creyera). Sabia que la única manera de saber lo que le pasaba a Hermione era usando la magia así que…_

_Fue a la biblioteca y encontró un libro interesante, el cual suponía que al elaborar una de sus pociones, el mago o bruja que bebiese dicha poción, sabría que pasaría por la mente de las personas de distinto sexo, según el libro el objetivo de dicha poción era el de comprender al sexo opuesto y…_

_Harry no continuo leyendo y se llevo el libro, no sin antes notar la cara que le puso madame Pince al ver el libro que llevaba. Al llegar a su habitación continuo leyendo y al llegar a la página que mostraba las advertencias del uso de la poción, noto que esta había sido arrancada por lo cual no sabia lo que le esperaba, aunque claro esta, esto no era ningún inconveniente para Harry._

_Los días pasaron y lo llevaron al día actual y debido al frió que estaba haciendo se cancelaron las clases, oportunidad perfecta para Harry ya que podría hacer la poción y descubrir que era lo que tenia Hermione._

**Fin Flash Back.**

Harry salio de sus pensamientos al notar que la pócima había llegado a la temperatura exacta para ser bebida. Con mucho cuidado agarro un recipiente y sirvió en este la medida exacta de la poción y la bebió. Sabía a una mezcla entre agrio y simple y hizo un gran esfuerzo para no escupirlo. Se sentó en un banco y espero a que se le pasara el mal sabor ya que según las instrucciones no podía beber algo más que anulara el sabor ya que se anularía el efecto de la poción. Espero diez minutos y cuando el sabor se hubo disipado partió rumbo al castillo.

"Listo" pensó "averiguo lo que le pasa y luego bebo el contra hechizo y le ayudo en lo que pueda" y mientras pensaba en esto una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Lo que Harry no sabia es que en la página que había sido arrancada (la que mostraba los efectos) decía que muchos magos habían quedado locos debido a que saber lo que pensaba el sexo contrario implicaba _saber lo que pensaban _por lo cual el _oiría _no solo lo que pasaba por la mente de Hermione, sino también por la mente de todas las chicas.

Pero sobre todo, Harry ignoraba que Billy Nelson era un mago que harto de su mujer, creo esta poción para averiguar lo que _ella quería_ y que al saber lo que pasaba por la mente de esta se había vuelto loco, y que al volverse loco coloco esta poción en uno de sus últimos libros, cosa que hizo sin saber lo que hacia.

Aunque el verdadero problema no era ese, ya que sin siquiera imaginarlo al saber lo que pensaba Hermione descubriría cosas que jamás imagino… Y también estaba el problema de saber lo que todas las mujeres pensaban y esto implicaba saber lo que pasaba por la mente de Parvati y Lavender.

**NOTAS FINALES: **antes que nada quiero agradecerte por haber llegado hasta aquí, el capitulo lo hice corto a manera de dejar incompletas muchas cosas y así intentar lograr aumentar el interés por la historia. La historia la tengo casi terminada así que no sucederá lo mismo que en "TRUE LOVE" que no he actualizado desde hace como mil años ¬¬.

Otra cosa, si tiene algo que opinar o sugerir, les pido de favor que me lo hagan saber, aun si son críticas de algo que este mal.

**DESILUCIONAL AL 100**


	2. BUSCANDO UNA RESPUESTA

**NOTAS INICIALES**: antes que nada, los personajes no son míos. Le pertenecen a la señora J K Rowling y a la W B. Escribo porque me gusta, no por sacar ningún lucro.

Este fic va dedicado a una persona maravillosa y que sinceramente para mi es de las mejores autoras que hay: **Feagalaxia.**

Antes de comenzar quiero agradecer a todas las personas que muy amablemente me dejaron su opinión, de verdad muchas gracias.

**NOTA:** Lo que esta en cursiva es lo que ellas piensan.

**BUSCANDO UNA RESPUESTA**

El frió traspasaba su grueso abrigo y con mucha dificultad había llegado a las puertas del Gran Comedor. El castillo se encontraba desierto y no se había encontrado con nadie desde que salio de la cabaña de Hagrid, aunque la verdad sabia que era normal pues con ese frió que estaba haciendo ni siquiera a Snape le daban ganas de salir a buscar uno que otro Griffindore que anduviera por los pasillos y poder quitarle puntos hasta por respira.

En su camino hacia la Sala Común se puso a pensar en las consecuencias que (La poción) acarrearía, y por primera vez desde que había puesto en marcha su plan llego a su mente lo que sucedería si Hermione se enterara de que había hecho una poción para entrar en sus pensamientos; y la sola idea hizo que le diera un escalofrió.

Hermione era una chica muy comprensiva y en ocasiones aceptaba (Aunque le costara trabajo) los errores de las personas y Harry sabia que jamás le perdonaría lo que estaba haciendo ya que era traicionar su confianza y su intimidad.

Intimidad… Pensó. Otro escalofrió… Harry sabia mucho de Hermione, pero no lo que pensaba y estaba seguro que lo que sentía por ella cambiaria después de saber algunas cosas que jamás imagino saber, pero que le carcomían el alma y le hacían pensar cosas indebidas. La verdad, Harry no veía a Hermione como una simple _amiga_; no, para nada. El veía en ella a la chica valiente y cariñosa que siempre lo había apoyado, tanto en las buenas como en las malas e incluso la admiraba más de lo que un amigo puede admirar a una amiga y hasta cierto grado tenía presente que con _ninguna _chica se sentiría tan cómodo y a gusto como se sentía con ella, _la dueña de su primer pensamiento al despertar y del ultimo al dormir._

¿Qué es lo que pasa por la mente de Hermione? ¿Quién ocupa sus pensamientos? ¿Cuáles son sus temores? Todo esto y más es lo que Harry quería, pero sobre todo necesitaba saber de ella. Lo que Harry no sabia es que a veces las respuestas a nuestras preguntas están en frente, e incluso se ven reflejadas en un espejo cuando nos vemos en este.

Sin darse cuenta, ya se encontraba frente al retrato de la señora gorda, quien al verlo se sorprendió de que con ese tiempo tan frió alguien anduviera fuera de la Sala Común, aunque no comento nada.

-"Contraseña".

-"León Valiente".

Al entrar noto que la Sala Común estaba abarrotada y que todos traían puestos sus abrigos, aun cuando el calor de la chimenea llegaba a todos los rincones. Busco con la vista a sus dos amigos, y los encontró en un lugar apartado. Nada le parecía fuera de lo normal, y el mal sabor de la poción ya había desaparecido por completo.

Se acerco a ellos y al ver que no habían reparado en su presencia, tiro de la túnica de Ron para sacarlo de sus pensamientos, los cuales – Harry imaginaba - Tenían mucho que ver con cierta rubia.

-"¿Dónde te habías metido?" le contesto el pelirrojo un tanto en la _Luna…_

-"Ya sabes, lo de siempre" y al ver la cara de perplejidad de Ron añadió "Rondando por los pasillos".

-"Pero ¡Si esta haciendo un frió del demonio!".

-"Bueno…"

Pero su frase fue interrumpida cuando noto la mirada de la castaña posarse en él y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Harry juraría que en sus ojos se encontraba la mirada más hermosa del mundo.

-"¿Donde estabas?" le pregunto con ternura y un deje de preocupación impregnada en su voz y en su mirada.

-"En…" estaba hipnotizado con su mirada "Estaba dando una vuelta por el castillo y decidí ir a la cabaña de Hagrid y como él no se encontraba, me quede un rato esperando a que llegara, pero me di cuenta de la hora y pensé que lo mejor era regresar".

No, no podía mentirle y menos cuando sus hermosos ojos estaban fijos en los de él. Estaba seguro que era al único que le dedicaba esa mirada y por nada del mundo quería que viera a otro igual, aun cuando solo lo veía así por ser su mejor amigo. Ella le sonrió y volvió a su lectura.

"_No entiendo porque no se da cuenta de las preocupaciones que paso cuando desaparece, aunque sea un instante"._

Harry se volvió asía a ella, pero noto que la chica se encontraba leyendo y al parecer no habían rastros de el comentario que había formulado, y le iba a pedir perdón por haberla preocupado, cuando escucho la vos de ella sin que emitiera palabras…

"_Los tres fundadores de Hogwarts, que quedaron cuando Slytherin abandono el colegio, decidieron comenzar de nuevo y fue así como los estudiantes de origen muggle fueron aceptados y tratados como iguales…"._

-"la poción" –Pensó.

La voz seguía y seguía y Harry sintió que no lo soportaría más. Aun siendo la voz de la chica que le robaba el sueño, nunca soportaría una voz que le estuviera (Por decirlo así) leyendo un libro tan aburrido como el profesor Binse. Así que haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo (Tremendo, porque le fascinaba estar a la par de Hermione) se levanto de la butaca y con la excusa de que iría a preguntarle algo a Collin, se fue hacia un lugar donde pudiese pensar con detenimiento lo que le estaba pasando, es decir los efectos de la poción.

Se fue a donde se encontraba Parvati y su secuaz, es decir Lavender y desde ahí siguió apreciando a Hermione.

Una cosa era que le gustara verla estudiar y perderse en un mundo donde solo ella reinaba y otra muy distinta era escuchar su vos al verla estudiar.

Vio que una chica de sexto se reía con otra a causa de una broma que le habían hecho a Collin y aunque no le gustaba fijarse en detalles, noto que la chica estaba muy bien dotada, pues traía una camiseta ajustada que hacían ver el tamaño de sus…

"_¡Ja!" _Se volvió hacia la voz y noto como Parvati miraba con enojo y malicia a la chica de grandes atributos y noto su mirada puesta en ellos _"A mi no me engaña, se ha hecho un hechizo porque hace tres meses no los tenia tan grandes y vulgares"._

Harry sintió una extraña sensación. ¿Cómo era posible que las mujeres se fijaran en todo y juzgaran todo? Aunque tratándose de Parvati… Pero una nueva voz lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, y esta vez era de una chica de no más de catorce años que veía con envidia a la misma chica.

"_Algún día mis senos serán mas espectaculares que los de esa"_

Harry se quito de ahí. No, definitivamente esto no era normal, se suponía que solo oiría los pensamientos de Hermione… ¿O no? Y como por arte de magia recordó lo que decía el libro "el mago o bruja que bebiese dicha poción, sabría que pasaría por la mente de las personas de distinto sexo…".

Así que eso era lo que significaba ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto como para pensar que solo oiría lo que pasaba por la mente de Hermione? ¿Por qué no leía las cosas detenidamente? Seguía con estas dudas cuando, de repente una chica de quinto choco con él, y si las miradas mataran ya estaría muerto.

"_¡Genial, yo con el maldito periodo, reprobé pociones (Snape es un Hijo de…), no me sale ese maldito hechizo y para colmo el idiota de Potter no se fija y choca con migo ¿Qué he hecho para merecer eso?"_

Harry quedo helado. Jamás pensó que hubiera alguien con tantos conflictos emocionales… Esa chica necesitaba un psicólogo o peor aun, un exorcista es que era tan neurótica.

Se alejo al ver que la chica no dejaba de despotricar y maldecir por todo. Estaba abatido, ¿Qué haría? ¿Por qué todo lo malo le pasaba a él? Se acerco donde estaban unos niños de primero que estaban hablando de lo bueno que eran Ron jugando. Pero el alma se le fue a los pies al ver quien lo estaba viendo… Hermione lo estaba mirando fijamente y claramente pudo leer en su mirada que algo no andaba mal. No, no podía ser que ya lo supiera. Intento parecer normal y le dirigió una sonrisa y al parecer dio resultado porque ella también le sonrió y por un momento le pareció que se había sonrojado, pero como la chica aparto su mirada de la de él, no le quedo más consuelo que quedarse con la duda.

-"Harry" –dejando de ver a la castaña, se volvió para ver quien le hablaba y al ver que era Collin, pensó que no había problema.

-"Dime" le contesto Harry al llegar al lado del chico.

-"¿Quieres posar para una foto?" y sin que Harry si quiera contestara el chico ya había tomado la foto.

-"Gracias".

-"De nada" le contesto un Harry un poco aturdido, pero al sentir una mirada que se posaba sobre él se giro para ver quien era y se quedo helado.

_-"Sin dudas, Potter esta bien bueno. Lastima que solo se la pase con Hermione Granger… De lo contrario haríamos cosas interesantes y muy buenas…"_

La chica no lo dejaba de ver y Harry sintió miedo. Era Susan Parker, una chica de sexto año la cual desde que había llegado a Hogwarts no había dejado de mirarlo a toda hora. Ahora sabia lo que pensaba de él y si antes le tenia miedo (Por las miradas que le daba) ahora le tenia terror. Ahora jamás se acercaría a ella, ni aunque le costara la vida.

Harry estaba aterrado, escuchaba todo tipo de cosas que las chicas pensaban y no aguantando más, se fue a su habitación donde nadie lo molestaría. Al entrar se tumbo en la cama, y se quedo dormido casi al instante.

Horas después despertó con mucha hambre y noto un aroma que lo extasiaba y que hacia que perdiera los sentidos… Era el aroma de Hermione. La chica estaba sentada en una cama, frente a la de él, mientras que Ron estaba en otra. Ambos se sobresaltaron cuando Harry despertó.

-"¿Te sientes bien?".

-"Claro, ¿Por qué no?".

-"Hermione se preocupo al ver que subías a la habitación y pensó que te pasaba algo".

-"No, no me pasa nada. Subí porque tenia sueño".

-"bueno, ya es tarde. ¿Vamos a cenar?"

En la cena todo fue de lo más normal. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Hermione estaba distante, de inmediato recordó su plan y se propuso a intentar escuchar lo que pasaba por la mente de la castaña, pero fue imposible, pues la bulla del Gran Comedor se lo impidió.

Hermione termino primero (De hecho, casi no comió), luego Harry y por ultimo Ron, quien al parecer estaba dispuesto a devorar todo lo que estuviese a su alcance. La verdad, a veces parecía que el pelirrojo era capaz de devorarse una vaca entera y lo más sorprendente es que media hora mas tarde ya tenía hambre de nuevo. Hermione había pronostica que dentro de unos veinte años se comería tres vacas por tiempo de comida cosa que disgusto mucho a Ron ya que odiaba que Hermione criticase su (Según él) vida privada, aunque todo Hogwarts sabia que los Griffindore llegaban temprano al Gran Comedor por temor a que Ron los dejara sin alimentos.

Regresaron a la Sala Común, la cual se encontraba sola (Ya que todos estaban cenando) y al cabo de un rato llegaron los demás alumnos. Harry se estremeció al sentir el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Hermione y se sorprendió de su propia reacción. Al cabo de una hora quedaron los tres chicos solos y cuando Hermione anuncio que iría a dormirse, Ron se le adelanto y se fue antes que ella.

-"¿Aun no te vas a dormir?" "_De seguro de ira a sus paseos nocturnos"._

-"Si, estoy muy cansado" al ver la expresión de la chica agrego "No te preocupes, no haré ninguna estupidez fuera del castillo, es muy tarde y hace mucho frió".

-"No he dicho tal cosa".

-"No, pero lo pensaste"

-"No lo he pensado" _"¿Cómo lo sabe?"_

-"Es broma. Tu no piensas que lo haría ¿O si?"

-"Te dejo el privilegio de la duda" _"Maldición, no puedo mentirle"_

-"Pues gracias" y antes de que ella agregara algo le dijo "Buenas noches Hermione".

-"Buenas noches Harry".

Y mientras la veía subir hacia las habitaciones de las chicas, sentía que su corazón se derretiría. Subió a su habitación y al entrar en esta noto que los chicos ya estaban dormidos cosa que era obvia debido a los ronquidos y haciendo gala de "Aquí no pasa nada" decidió ignorar los ensordecedores ruidos que emitían las gargantas de los chicos y con el pensamiento _¿Por qué no me puede mentir? _Y con una sonrisa en sus labios, callo en los brazos de Morfeo, no sin antes suspirar el nombre más hermoso para él, el nombre de _Hermione._

**NOTAS FINALES: **Bueno, aquí esta el segundo capitulo, espero sea de su agrado y muchas gracias por leer lo que con mucho cariño escribo para todo el que quiera leerlo. Ya lo saben, soy DELUSIONAL a morir y creo que a medida que avance la historia se darán cuanta que lo que digo es Verdad. Hay cosas incompletas y verán que al final todo tiene lógica.

Hum, no creo que me halla tardado en actualizar ya que… no se, pero no me tarde. Pero si creen que si, pues soy la presidenta del C.C.P.E. (Consejo Central de Preparación Estudiantil) y me esta tronando organizar los intramuros del colegio y sumado a los deberes, exámenes, reuniones y todo eso, pues me cuesta actualizar y en parte creo que es que prefiero dormir a conectarme a Internet (Bueno, soy sarcástica, pero soy sincera y digo la verdad ¬¬)

**RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS.**

**saritaharryherm: **Pues mil gracias, a mi también me pareció interesante cuando se me ocurrió la idea. Hum, dentro de poco continuare TRUE LOVE. De nuevo ¡¡¡gracias!

**nika granger: **Gracias por tu comentario, si, para nosotros será divertido ver a Harry con tantos pensamientos, aunque ojo, solo para nosotros… para Harry no. Pues por la mente de Hermione pasan mil cosas, pero solo una que importa mucho. Ya lo sabrás. Gracias por leerme.

**Rowensweet14: **Muchas gracias. La verdad, a mi me gusto mucho la película, y se me ocurrió hacer un fic, espero no defraudarte.

**MayuBlack: **Gracias por tu comentario. No te preocupes, para la próxima creo que no esperaras mucho.

**cony: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Para la próxima tratare de actualizar mas rápido.

**Eliza Potter Granger: **Hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario. Pues si, esta basada en una película, de Mel Gibson. La verdad, he intentado hacer ver a Parvati y a Lavender como en realidad creo que son. Muchas gracias.

**Hermionedepottergranger: **Gracias. Créeme que tratare de actualizar mas seguido porque creo que me tarde un poco.

**Ernesto: **Hola Ernesto, gracias por tu review. La verdad lo que pensamos las mujeres es un misterio hasta para mi porque a veces mis amigas me sorprenden. Lo que las chicas piensan hará que Harry se vuelva, digamos… extraño y fuera de lugar.


	3. CONOCIENDO A LA ESPECIE

**NOTAS INICIALES: **Muchas gracias por los reviews, la verdad son los que animan a escribir. Los personajes no son míos. Le pertenecen a la señora J K Rowling y a la W B. Escribo porque me gusta, no por sacar ningún lucro.

Este fic va dedicado a una persona maravillosa y que sinceramente para mi es de las mejores autoras que hay: **Feagalaxia.**

**O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/OO/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O**

**CONOCIENDO A LA ESPECIE**

Para Harry Potter, las mujeres siempre habían sido un misterio el cual no le llamaba la atención descubrir. Su tía Petunia era el ejemplo más claro de ello porque era tan empalagosa y a la vez pesada. Nadie se imaginaria que era neurótica ya que siempre andaba con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes de caballo; aunque claro, cuando le daban la espalda era cuando sacaba las uñas. Algunas veces ni el mismo Vernon la tranquilizaba y de todas sus cóleras siempre Harry terminaba siendo el responsable.

Por otro lado estaba tía Marge, la _encantadora _Marge. Era una mujer fuerte y dominante y nada agraciada, de hecho para Harry era la versión femenina de Vernon y lo que mas los caracterizaba era el bigote y el cuello corto y regordete con esa mirada de puerquito valiente. En fin, con todos estos encantos no era de extrañarse que Marge se haya quedado solterona y amargada.

Para Harry estas dos mujeres no tenían mucho en común y lo que en verdad lo desconcertaba era el hecho de que ¿Cómo dos mujeres tan diferentes (En el entorno social, cultural, físico…) como ellas podían tener tanto en común? eran crueles, llegando a ser despiadadas. Era contradictorio porque no tenían nada en común y a la vez mucho.

Estaban Parvati y Lavender que parecían ser iguales en todo, pero a la vez eran muy distintas, bueno eso era lo que una vez le había comentado…

…Hermione era la única mujer a la que a veces entendía y Harry lo relacionaba a que era su mejor amiga, pero no era solo eso, había algo más… cosas que lo hacían sentirse diferente pero cómodo a la vez.

Tenia la costumbre de verla por horas mientras estaba en la biblioteca y cada gesto que ella hacia èl sabia su significa como cuando no estaba de acuerdo con lo que leía. En estos momentos el creía que conocía todo de ella, pero cuando ella levantaba la vista y èl se perdía en sus hermosos ojos era cuando la veía como un gran misterio el cual anhelaba descubrir.

Un gruñido lo hizo sacar de sus pensamientos, pero al ver de qué se trataba no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

En un intento de Ron por afeitarse la (según èl barba que por cierto no tenia) se había hecho como diez heridas en el rostro, dejando así toda la piel roja e irritada.

"Maldición, esta porquería no sirve" –Se quejo arrojando la navaja a la basura

"Creo que eres tu el que no se puede afeitar" –Le contesto Harry conteniendo las lagrimas debido a la risa, pero al ver la expresión peligroso del pelirrojo agrego "No te preocupes, son solo rasguños. En tres días ya no se notaran"

"Eso espero. Bajemos porque ya tengo mucha hambre"

Al llegar a la sala común se encontraron como una muy contrariada Lavender que al parecer no estaba de humor.

"¿Has visto a Hermione?" cuestiono Harry.

"Si. Bajo hace como diez minutos"

"¿Y tu no bajas?" quiso saber Ron

"Si. Me muero de hambre, pero Parvati me pidió que la esperara" _"No la entiendo, ¿Por qué se arregla tanto si siempre que consigue al chico que le gusta le da de calabazas"_

Harry quedo paralizado. Volvía a oír lo que una chica pensaba y eso era algo que ya no soportaba. Dejando a Lavender sola bajaron al gran comedor donde encontraron a Hermione desayunando y con el diario El Profeta a la par. Ya todos los alumnos estaban desayunando por lo que a puras penas encontraron lugar junto a Hermione.

"Al parecer ya se levantaron todos" observo Ron

"Supongo que temían que no les dejaras nada" espeto Hermione

"Si, lo mismo sucede cuando se llena la biblioteca. Todos temen que tu te tragues todos los libros y no dejes nada para hacer las tareas"

"Pero la diferencia es que dejo uno que otro y tu te acabas toda la comida del castillo"

"No es cierto"

"Quieren parar. No estoy de humor como para escuchar sus pleitos"

Tanto Ron como Hermione se calmaron pero eso no evito que ambos se lanzaran constantes miradas asesinas. Harry no sabia que hacer. Últimamente estas escenas eran más seguidas.

"Hola" saludo una voz soñadora.

Era Luna quien con dificultad se hizo de un espacio junto a Ron. Este olvido por completo que se estaba tirando miradas "amistosas" con Hermione y se puso tenso y algo nervioso.

Cuando ella y Ron se miraron directamente a los ojos, se quedaron como idos y tanto Harry como Hermione se partían de la risa al ver sus expresiones y con ágil movimiento Harry se acerco a Hermione y le dijo por lo bajo

"¿Hasta cuándo se darán cuenta de lo que sienten?"

"Hasta que Ron madure porque ella sabe que es reciproco"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Ella me lo dijo"

¿Y entonces ¿Por qué no se lo dice ella?" Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y luego lo miro con una expresión un tanto de compresión.

"Porque se supone que es el hombre quien tiene que dar ese paso" _"Y porque es divertido ver todo lo que hacen para llamar nuestra atención"_

"¿Tu le harías eso a un chico?"

"Quizás" _"claro que si"_

"Ejem"

Los dos se separaron automáticamente ya que no se habían dado cuenta que el pelirrojo y la rubia ya habían salido de su mundo y los miraban fijamente.

"¿Qué es lo que tanto se secretean?"

Harry hizo una nota mental de matar a Ron.

"Nada"

"Ah, bueno. Le decía a Luna que esta haciendo un clima fresco y que seria divertido ir al lago un rato. Después de todo aquí esta aburrido. ¿Vienen?"

"Gracias, pero tengo que terminar mi ensayo de pociones" mintió Harry.

"Y tu Hermione" cuestiono la rubia

"Me gustaría, pero tengo que explicarle a Harry algo sobre las pociones"

"Entonces nos vemos"

"Si, nos vemos"

Sin que Harry lo planeara se le había mostrado una oportunidad perfecta para descubrir de una buena el motivo por el cual Hermione se encontraba tan rara.

"¿Por qué no fuiste con ellos?"

"Porque no seria incomodo estar con ellos. Ya sabes, a veces solo existen ellos y todo eso" _"Y porque me gustaría que fuéramos nosotros"_

¿Qué había pensado Hermione?¿A ella le gustaría estar como Ron y Luna? ¿Le gustaría que ambos se gustasen al igual que ellos? El latir de su corazón se acelero y se sintió más alegre que nunca. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su vos.

"Además, me gustaría estar con tigo para ayudarte en pociones. Snape la tiene con tigo y eso no es bueno"

Harry se sintió el tonto más grande del mundo. De modo que por eso había pensado eso. Ella quería ayudarle y èl lo malinterpreto todo.

"Gracias"

"¿Te parece ir a la biblioteca?"

"De acuerdo"

Subió por sus cosas y en quince minutos ya estaba en la biblioteca. El lugar estaba algo lleno a pesar de ser sábado. Pensó que al menos pasaría un buen momento en compañía de Hermione. Pero se equivoco por completo.

A dos mesas de donde se encontraban ellos estaba Susan Parker y al momento en que Harry la vio un escalofrío cruzo por su espalda. Y debido a que la biblioteca era un silencio absoluto no pudo evitar escuchar.

"_Hum…Harry Potter. No puedo creer mi suerte. Tendré algo en que distraerme…" _

Harry noto como la chica bajaba su mirada y al notar la dirección de su mirada sintió otro escalofrío al notar que es lo que miraba tanto…

"_¿Qué tamaño tendrá? Quizás es grande porque con esos pantalones que anda se le marca todo y ese trasero… No entiendo que le ha visto a la tonta de Granger"_

Harry estaba sudando helado y Hermione lo noto.

"Te sientes bien"

"Si, pero ¿Nos podemos cambiar de mesa?"

"¿Por qué?" _"¿Que le pasa?"_

"Porque esta no me gusta"

"_Lo que diera por tenerte solo para mi…"_

"Pero si aquí hemos hecho los deberes los últimos siete años"

"…_Y que me hicieras cosas ricas…"_

"Por favor Hermione"

"De acuerdo"

Sintió un gran alivio porque se fueron a la mesa más alejada de Susan Parker. Harry no entendía como podía haber una chica con esos pensamientos tan…pervertidos.

"_Maldición"_

Harry dio un respingo. Era una chica que estaba al lado de ellos y que por lo que pudo apreciar estaba teniendo dificultades con algo.

Mil pensamientos más tarde, cinco regañadas de Hermione y cien mil miradas lascivas de Susan Parker dejaron a Harry más que agotado.

Para cuando terminaron, recogieron sus cosas y se fueron al lago. Al parecer Ron y Luna ya se habían ido porque no vieron rastros de ellos.

Los dos chicos se sentaron en un lugar fresco y aunque aun hacia un poco de frió (Pero nada en comparación al día anterior) Harry noto como Hermione se quitaba su abrigo y lo depositaba en el césped.

La verdad es que ella había cambiado y mucho. Su cuerpo ya no era el de antes. Tenia una fina cintura la cual Harry se preguntaba que se sentiría si la estrechaba en sus brazos, su cabello ya no era tan rebelde y sus senos…no tenían nada que envidiarle a nadie. Harry se sonrojo al pensar esto ultimo.

"¿Sucede algo?"

"No, ¿Por qué?"

"Te noto extraño" _"se que te pasa algo, ¿Por qué me mientes?"_

"Es por los EXTASIS. De esas notas depende lo que estudiare"

"Bueno, todo saldrá bien. No te preocupes"

"Hermione"

"Dime"

"¿Qué quieres estudiar?"

"Me gustaría ser Auror, al igual que tu"

"Si es lo que quieres, no dudes que lo serás"

"Gracias"

"De nada"

Harry se la paso viéndola todo el tiempo cosa que ella noto, pero supo disimular a la perfección.

"_Esa es una buena señal"_

¿Buena señal? ¿De que? Pensó Harry quien no podía dejar de admirar la belleza de la chica. Ella no perdía detalle de las miradas de Harry y por muy extraño que parezca solo pensaba en que èl la estaba mirando y aunque a estas alturas Harry era conciente de que ella lo había notado no hizo otra cosa más que mirarla.

Pasó mucho para que ambos regresaran al castillo y ambos jurarían que no se querían separar.

Al llegar al gran comedor se encontraron con Ron y Luna quienes parecían en su propio mundo.

Al verlos, el pelirrojo se acerco a ellos y los saludo. Harry noto que Ron y Hermione ya habían olvidado la discusión del desayuno por lo que se sintió un poco aliviado y se dispuso a comer.

Luego del almuerzo los tres se dispusieron a pasar un buen rato en la sala común que satisfacción de ellos estaba casi desierta.

"¿Dónde se metieron toda la mañana?"

"Fuimos a la biblioteca. Hermione me ayudo con el trabajo de pociones"

"¿Ya terminantes?"

"Si"

"¿Ya escucharon lo de Parvati?"

"No, ¿Y ahora que hizo?" quiso saber Hermione

"Pues armo un escándalo con Susan Lewis. Según dicen fue por Michaell Bradley. Parvati le dio una paliza a Susan y cuando pensó que había ganado Susan la tiro al suelo y se desquito de la misma manera. Según dicen, lo que mas le dolió a Parvati fue que se quebró una uña"

"¿No las castigaron?"

"A Susan no se, pero McGonagall estaba furiosa y creo que la castigo"

"Bueno" –Dijo Harry "no creo que sea tan grande el castigo"

"Quizás"

Ya para cuando fue la cena todo el castillo hablaba de la pelea entre Parvati y Susan y todos tenían una versión diferente.

Parvati, al igual que Susan no llego a cenar y Lavender por primera vez en siete años estaba cenando sola.

"¿Cómo esta Parvati?"

"No quiere hablar con nadie. Se ha encerrado en la habitación y dice que saldrá hasta la graduación"

"Eso es mucho tiempo" opino Ron

"Lo se pero es lo que ella dice…Hermione, ¿Crees que me ayudas ha hablar con ella?"

"Si"

"Gracias"

Había sido un día muy agotador y Harry estaba cansado. Se despidió de Hermione y subió junto con Ron, quien aun seguía fascinado con la pelea de las chicas.

"Las mujeres son peor que nosotros. Parvati le dejo la cara llena de aruñones y Susan le tiro tierra en los ojos…no cave duda, las mujeres son impredecibles. ¿Te imaginas a la versión femenina de Snape? Pobre tío del que se case con ella"

"Si Ron, pobre tío"

Y con la imagen de Hermione y èl haciendo cosas que solo las imaginaba en la oscuridad, callo rendido ante el sueño.

**O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/**

**NOTAS FINALES: **Perdón por el retraso, la verdad me pase mucho pero para la próxima no. Gracias por sus reviews que con tanto amor recibo. La verdad estoy pasando por lo peor. No duermo, no como, no descanso por las tareas, parciales, laboratorios y todo eso.

Muchas gracias por leerme y pues yo celebre el 16 de Julio porque para mi es una fecha muy significativa: Marca la línea de la inteligencia (Todos los H/Hr shiper porque sabemos identificar el amor de lo que no existe) del amor, y de la confianza.

**100 DELUSIONAL**


End file.
